From 2013 to 1924
by Johnwolf234
Summary: The proper rewrite of my original story. follow a teen from 2013 as he finds himself in 1924 and, you guessed it, he's been turned into a wolf. (Story changed). Chapter 2 has been changed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I know a lot of people liked the first FBTW, so here is a rewritten version that holds more true to that storyline. PLEASE NOTE; this is a slightly happier version of that storyline, and though the wolf pack is still… no! NO! I'm not telling you any more! This is also permanently a T .As the name suggests to anyone who has been reading my original story (no longer up) long enough to have got the original name, you will know that this is a spinoff of that name, because that's what this is; a new, improved version of my absolute original, building on things I know you liked! Main character is still John Adams, and I have made him even more like me than before and have taken the opportunity to add in my thoughts of the exams I recently took. I am a 14 - year old boy in year 9 in Idsall School, near Shiftnal. Which is near Telford. Which is in Shropshire. If you don't know where Shropshire is, then you're too dumb to be reading this. Takes place shortly after Balto 2.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Exam time**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, the type of day where my parents would normally be urging me to go play outside rather than on my computer or smart phone, but they weren't. Why? Because I was in the old gym (it's an Idsall reference; you have to have been here to know why we call it that and use it for exams, but it's not necessary to know.) doing my English functional skills level 2 paper that _apparently _was worth half a GCSE. Not that it mattered to me; I'm 14 and I hate exams anyway.

One of the worst things was my _terrible _handwriting that I just couldn't seem to improve no matter what, meaning I had to be careful or I'd get marked down massively if the examiner couldn't read it.

I managed to finish 5 minutes early and, of course, had to sit in complete silence or get disqualified for that.

Finally, the exam ended and I could leave, which I did so immediately.

The next few lessons went by quickly and it was soon home time. It was fairly warm so I didn't have a coat to get, meaning that I was now waiting for my younger brother Frank. Sometimes his immaturity astounded me; here was a 12 year old, in year 7, and he always talked about rainbows and NEVER stopped talking!

We were being picked up by our parents today so we waited at the nearby car park that we had agreed to meet at.

After a few minutes the car pulled up and we got in, heading back to Telford and home.

When we got back, I simply collapsed on my bed and decided to take a little nap, wishing to have a life where I could concentrate on things that were actually important to me and have friends I knew I could trust.

My wish was soon to be granted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: I have wanted to write a slightly more...implausible... Story and this is it. Please don't question why things happen, they happen because they'd be too ridicules in the other story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A very different day**

* * *

**John's POV**

I woke up feeling… well, odd. I felt an almost _furry_ feeling covering my body. I tried to get up but fell down again before I'd even got up properly.

Deciding that something was definitely wrong now, I looked over myself and got the shock of my life!

For instead of the pyjamas that I had fallen asleep in, I saw black fur and the hindquarters and tail of a wolf!

"Okay, this is a very, _very _bad dream... Right?" I asked myself desperately.

I jammed a paw on my tail and had to stop myself from yelping in pain.

"Alright, definitely not a dream."

Deciding that knowing how to walk would probably be a start I got carefully up on my four paws, feeling a bit strange at first. I walked around a little to try and get used to this and to my surprise I actually didn't need that long to get used to it, being able to get up to a decent run pretty quickly.

With the immediate problem of working out how to move fixed, I switched my attention to finding out where I was. What must have been half an hour went by without me finding out anything more than the fact that I was in a snowy place with lots of trees.

_Great, just great, _I thought sarcastically, _somehow, I've been turned into a wolf, and now I have no idea where or even when I am._

I sighed and just then I felt my stomach rumble and thought _oh great, and now I need food as well._

I tried sniffing the air but while I did pick up a myriad of scents, I had no idea what any of them were.

One of them though seemed to hint of food to my body and I decided to follow that hunch.

I jogged up behind a tree near where the smell was coming from and when I looked round I saw a rabbit nibbling on a piece of grass. Letting my instincts take over (as well as the knowledge I had gleaned from nature documentaries) I crouched and crawled closer to it before lunging and grabbing its neck in my jaws.

Dropping it on the ground, I looked at it sceptically for a moment before setting about using what I knew of how to eat rabbits (which was, admittedly, not much) and grabbed some of the fur in my teeth, tearing it off and taking a tentative nibble of the meat underneath. Finding that it didn't taste too bad, at least not now I was a wolf, and knowing that I did need food, I ate as much of the rabbit as I was comfortable with before turning my thoughts to the next item on the list for basic survival: water. Surrounded by snow as I was, I was unlikely to run out of this particular resource, but I still decided that it would be beneficial for me to find a lake or something.

After another few minutes of walking I found a small lake and managed to brake through the ice. The water underneath looked and tasted clean enough, and, besides, this was likely how many wolves got the water they needed.

I lapped up the water thirstily, as I hadn't had a drink since I fell asleep and could have done with one even then.

As I did so, I kept alert for anything that might pose a threat, it being part of my personality to be paranoid when in unknown areas and still rather insecure as to my current situation. As such, I was alerted quickly when I heard a sound that I had only before heard in movies and TV shows, but was unmistakeable nonetheless, especially with the stronger hearing that came with being a wolf. The sound of a gun being cocked.

I quickly looked in the direction I heard the sound coming from and saw someone dressed in furs and carrying a gun – which was pointed at me – partly hiding behind a tree. _Shit!_ I immediately thought.

I quickly backed off into the trees but, as it turned out, wasn't quite quick enough, as a gunshot echoed and I felt a searing pain in my right hind leg.

I yelped and collapsed in pain, trying desperately to drag myself away before I heard the sound of a man running and two boots appeared in front of me. Looking up at the mans face, which had no measure of regret for this, I felt more fear than I had ever felt before, and that, combined with the pain from my presumably mangled back leg paralysed me as I lay there.

The man knelt down and I saw him smile, a quick, predatory grin.

"Well now, this is just too good… I was looking for a new coat." He said, walking around me slowly.

I whimpered involuntarily as I realized that this man wasn't just doing this unfeelingly, no, he was taking pleasure from it.

But even as my fear grew, something else grew faster, something that had often got me into trouble at school for hitting people that called me names, but would now save my life. My anger.

I looked straight at him as my body released adrenaline and this time there was no fear in my gaze. Just a pure, unstoppable anger.

I forced myself up and moving quicker than he could react I leapt at the man, knocking his gun away and bearing him to the ground. I growled at his face and bared my teeth. The man tried to throw me off, but I wasn't having any of it and slashed his neck with my claws. His body fell limp and I crawled off of him, thinking _alright... Not the best start if I'm honest._

I decided that since I was going to be hunted anyway, presuming I survived; there was no use feeling remorse for this.

I looked back at my shot leg and found that, despite the pain, the damage wouldn't be too bad as long as it didn't get infected. Knowing that it would be a good idea to stem the bleeding, I went back to the hunter and ripped off some of his coat, awkwardly tying it around the bullet hole in my leg.

With one leg out of action for now I knew that my survival may well depend on my ability to find food, but what I really wanted to do for now was finding somewhere to rest.

I looked around for a while until I found an abandoned den just big enough for me and maybe another two wolves. I sniffed the air and finding no abnormal scents here, decided that whoever had built it had simply moved on or been killed... I hoped it was the former.

I limped in and lay down to rest, thinking _well... I always did want adventure._


End file.
